Little Miss Model
by xDelta-Ha-chanx
Summary: Bribed by the boys to enter a modeling competition Sunako faces the cameras hoping to claim her prize:6 tickets to Osaka where a new horror Museum is opening and while there live in a 5 star resort to relax in for 2 months.And wat's this paper doing here?
1. Round 1

.:Sunako:. 

FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH

'I can't believe I'm doing this!!!!' cursed I under her breath, sometimes, I wish I never met Noi.

'Come on there, SMILE!!!' yelled the camera man.

'Well, why don't you shut the hell up!' answered I rudely.

'Why you. . .'

'Now, now calm down. Sunako be nice. . .' Noi went on about this for a few minutes.

Listening to Noi, I plastered an elegant smile on.

FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH

-  
(At home)

.:Kyohei:.

'Oh my god!' I teased 'You actually went through with it.'

'Continue that and you'll miss dinner for a god damn month,' threatened Sunako, exhausted she slowly climbed the stairs 'Even if you stop now you miss tonight's meal.

Of course my jaw dropped like it was weighing 50 pounds. Now steaming, I sped to Sunako's bedroom and started slamming the wooden door as if it depended on my life. (Which it did)

-  
(After a solid 30minutes of pure noise)

Chibi Sunako opens the door, but only just enough to see my ear.

Noticing such a chance, I quickly put my face close to hers that our noses touched for a few seconds. Her reaction was a fountain of blood pouring from her nose.

I quickly ran to my room before the blood even touched me.

.:Sunako:.

'Damn that Creature of the light, it's his fault that I had to take those bloody photos!!!' I mumbled to myself.

-  
(The week before)

'Takenaga-kun you busy tomorrow night?' Noi asked obviously hoping for a "Of course not my lovely Noi-chan, I'll never EVER be busy for you!" but I didn't say any thing.

Takenaga answered something like I imagined but of course less dramatic.

'All of tomorrow I won't be busy till 3:35pm, why you ask?' Takenaga asked curiously.

Seriously, he may be smart in lots of different ways, but he DEFINATELY not as good with relationships.

Now after that Noi seemed truly upset she decides to storm off before her boyfriend realizes that she's nearly crying her eyes out.

Not knowing what's going on, he chased his girlfriend, only to find her flat down on her back on the ground from crashing into the notice board.

'Noi-chan, are you alright there?' Takenaga asked while Ranmaru and Kyohei stared at the notice board.

That type of stare only meant trouble for me or trouble for them if they fail. If you haven't figured it out yet I'll tell you. Plans to make me a lady!

Ranmaru quickly took his eyes off the notice board realizing I had notice the stare.

Kyohei on the other hand, who isn't as fast as Ranmaru kept the staring till Ranmaru shook him heavily.

During the way back I could see that they were planning some thing horrid for me.

Wondering I just kept a close I eye on them on them.

-  
(End Of Flashback)

'Why! Why! My life is miserable enough just having to live with those Radiant Beings! Why must I do this!' I yelled at myself continually 'Wait, Sunako you must not think like that or else you won't get to get Hiroshi-kun back.'

Damn those Radiant Beings! Threatening me with Hiroshi-kun's life. And bribing me with 7 tickets to Osaka where a new horror Museum is opening and while there live in a 5 star resort to relax in for 2 months. Top that off when we get home I get 2 of the latest horror/gore/bood stained/slasher movies so bad its restricted to almost everywhere!

Well, I best to sleep while I can before Kyohei decides to bang at the door for dinner.

.:Kyohei:.

'Man, it's just moments before we get free rent,' I spoke quietly to myself, 'Sunako actually entered the modeling contest!'

Just thinking about it makes me want to crack up. Speaking of which where's Yuki.

GRUMBLE

'Oh yeah I'm starving, Sunako better have been lying about what she said.'

-  
(Down stairs)

.:Yuki:.

'Hello! Anybody home?' I called just loud enough that the house didn't shake.

'Yo, Yuki did yah just get back from some where?' Kyohei asked as he walked down the stairs clearing his ears from the shock.

'Yeah, I just came back from the library.' I replied.

'But do you know if dinners ready yet?' he asked as if he hadn't been fed for 3 days.

'No, but why don't you go ask Sunako-chan?' I questioned suspiciously.

'Uh, um, yah see,' stuttered Kyohei 'I, well, pissed Sunako-chan off before you got home.' now starting to pout.

'Y-y-you mean go to the room Sunako's in, right?' I asked hopping she wasn't in her room.

'Where else?' Kyohei asked.

'Uh, I just remembered,' I started to pause through out the sentence, 'Um I need to, um have bath, yeah that's right!' I said hopping that he didn't notice all my "Uh's" and "Um's".

'Just knock on her door will you I'm starved!' Kyohei replied impatiently.

-  
(The night went on not to calm at that)

-  
(3Days later days)

.:Noi:.

I wonder how Sunakos going. Well, I better go check if she's got a reply. Oh I also need to see Takenaga! Yay!!

-  
(Sunako's place)

.:Yuki:.

Ding Dong

'I'll open it.' I yelled to let everyone know.

'Hi Yuki! How are you?' Noi asked while putting on a warm smile.

'Fine thanks, would you like to come in?' I asked.

'Sure.' Noi said in reply.

------------------------------------------

.:Noi:.

'SSUUNNAAKKOO-CCHHAANN!!!' I yelled with excitment.

'She's cooking my dear,' said Ranmaru, 'Now, why don't you sit down with a cup of tea?'

'Uh, thanks.' I said not knowing what to say next.

'My pleasure.' He replied still in a cool voice.

'Oh yeah I just remembered, when's Sunako-chan going to be finished?' I asked trying to hold my excitment.

'Dunno,' Came a voice, 'Yuki yah know you don't have to yell so loud in the morning, I was in a good dream. Eating bundles of fried shrimps.'

Turning to look who it was, I saw a blonde, half-awake zombie that claims to be Kyohei.

Still waiting for Sunako, I decided to share the news with the boys.

Though I'm only planning to tell until I see Takenaga.

-  
(Takenaga's room)

.:Takenaga:.

'I wonder who was at the door,' I mumbled to myself and looked up from my book, 'Wait, it might be Noi I better go down stairs.' so I closed

-  
(Down stairs)

'Hey, where's Takenaga?' Noi asked.

'Here.' I said walking down the stairs.

'Oh there you are I've been waiting to tell you guys the results of the people who made it into the first round.' Noi said letting out a lot of excitement.

'Well?' Kyohei asked impatiently.

'I don't know.' Noi siad shrugging her shoulders.

BANG

(Everyone who heard droped dead except Noi)

'Yet.' Noi finished her sentence noticing what had just happened.

'Then why did you say "to tell us the results"?' Kyohei asked starting to sound pissed off.

'Well because I have the envelope, and I wanted to open it with you guys.' Noi said answering his question.

'Anyway, let's open it now.' I said before it could turn into a fight.

(Moments later)

'Oh yeah,' Kyohei yelled happily, 'Osaka here we come!!!!!'

'Kyohei she's just entered the first round it doesn't mean we win.' I said trying to calm him.

'So when's the next round start?' Asked Yuki as he was about to walk into a unhappy Sunako.

'I'll go check.' Noi said while waving frantically at Sunako.

'Hi.' Was all that came from Sunako's mouth. The dark aura around her seemed darker than usual.

'Look Sunako-chan, you made it into the first round!' exclaimed Yuki happily getting ready to eat.

'WWHHAATT!!' screamed Sunako.

'Ain't cha happy?' Asked Kyohei as he raised an eye brow.

BLOOP

(Sunako fainted she looked like black ice that finished melting)

'Hurry up! wake her up, we've got to hurry!!' Rushed Noi.

'Why?' Kyohei asked as he picked up Sunako.

'Because the first round is TODAY!' Noi yelled.

'You know how hard it is for Sunako to get ready??!!' Noi continued. 'This times subject is about being a cat like image!'

'WHAT????!!!' The boys yelled.

'Hurry up!!' Came a panicked voice from Noi.

-  
(At the modeling contest area)

.:Sunako:.

'Stay away from me!' I yelled

'Um sir, are you sure this is the girl?' the lady questioned.

'I'm very sure.' said the manager.

The manager was a English man. He had curly brown hair and a mustache that curls at the end. He was kinda plump.

'Come on Sunako,' Kyohei said to make me hurry, hoping that this would end soon. A wrinkle seemed to be growing on his smooth forehead.

'Have you noticed what I have to fricking wear you frickin' idiot????!!!' I complained in a angry/pissed off voice.

'Let me see!' Kyohei continued and took a glimse at the costume, he started to chuckle at the thought of me being in there; soon the chuckle turned into annoying laugh.

The costume was a black leather suit (Sorta exept for the showing so much skin bit.) it had a pair of black cat ears that matched the outfit along with a skinny but soft black tail. With so much black I asked if I could keep it. Of course I had to modifie it.

I heard the door open and turned around to see. It was Ranmaru with a perverted expression on his elegant face that attracted many girls on his way here.

'My dear Sunako, why don't you wear this lovely outfit. . .' Ranmaru continued this for some time. I just manage to hear "This costume suits you so well, it makes you look extras sexy!" after hearing that I didn't bother listening to anymore.

'Fine,' I said so he'd shut up, 'I'll where stupid cat costume.

I didn't mine wearing it except for the fact that it showed so much of my skin.

-  
(At the home after the contest)

'I'm ssttaarrvviinngg!!!!' Kyohei whined.

'If you want food go buy some insent noodles.' I mumble, I was so exhausted from the photo shoot.

'But I like your home-made fried shrimp much more!!!' He quarrelled in reply.

I smiled at the comment.

'Fine, I'll make some food later;' I said as I gave in to his whiny voice, 'but if you want to have fried shrimps go buy it!'

'B-b-but, thoughs scary fan girls!' I saw him shudder at the thought.

'To bad! Isaid stickingout my tongue.

------------------------------------------

.:Kyohei:.

'That bith,' I swore quietly in my room, 'she knows how afraid I am of those idiot fangirls!'


	2. Chapter 2 The Pink letter

(Next day) 

.:Sunako:.

'KKKYYYAAA!!!' I heard someone scream.

I walked out of the kitchen to see who it was that was so noisy at a time like this.

There standing at the door, was my blinding friend Noi staring at a piece of pink paper.

When she finally noticed me she quickly appoligized.

'Oh Sunkao-chan,' she mumbled, 'I'm SSOO sorry for opening it without you!' she cotinued pointing at the pink paper.

'Its okay' I said plainly.

'TTHHAANNKK YYOOUU!!' she replied in chibi form hugging me tightly.

'So,' I heard a voice that I knew all too well, 'did she make it?'

'Yep' Noi replied quickly still in chibi.

'Hey Sunako-chan I heard it was today so you better start rushing around like you usually don't do.' Kyohei shouted rushing down the stairs.

'Shut up,' I yelled bck, 'I best to hurry, but if I do; you'll have to miss breakfast or eat Yuki's homemade meals while I'm away.' I teased with a smirk on my face.

'Fine,' he cotinued till he heard what I really said.

3. . .

2. . .

1. . .

'WHADD YAH SAY!!!!!!!!!!!' he yelled and I swear I saw the house shake.

'WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!' I heard the young boy wail, clinging to the fan like a scared cat and he looked rather insulted, I'm guessing from my last comment about the food he makes.

'Oops,' I mumbled as I forgot that he was here.

'Now, now Yuki; we don't want people to think you're a girl now do we.' Noi said in a soothing voice attempting to comfort him.

'Anyway Noi-chan you want something to eat?' I continued ignoreing the noise behind me.

'Sure,' Came Noi's reply, 'and, um, is Takenaga-Kun up yet?' she mumbled now blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------

.:Takenaga:.

'Maybe a peek couldn't hurt,' I mumbled extremely quietly, 'it might be Noi-chan, it won't kill you; would it?' I asked myself hiding behind the door.

I slowly turned my head in the direction of Noi. To my delight I saw her standing there her head as red as a strawberry.

I soon realized thatI had been spotted and walked down the stairs trying to keep cool.

Unable to help myself I started to blush.

By doing so I also made Noi blush harder than before.

---------------------------------------------------

.:Sunako:.

'I better get going,'(As in "Get going" I meant continue cooking)I mumbled so Kyohei coud hear me, but not Noi or Takenaga.

Hearing this Kyohei was about to run into the two so they couldn't do anything, unfortunately for him I got him at the ear before he could do any thing.

I slowly and painfully dragged him by the ear to the kitchen.(Against my own will)

I could feel the blood crawling down my nose when I finally got to the kitchen.

Grabbing a tissue for me kyohei wiped the blood off my face. Only to make it burst even harder.

Soon I lost track of everything.


	3. Who the hell?

.:Sunako:.

'What the h--' I began, looking at a shining bright light.

'Hey sir, shes awake!' yelled a man from the side.

'Finally, it's been hours!' replied a gruff voice coming from what I could make out he was pretty fat.

'C'mon chop chop.' I heard the blinding light say clearly in chibi form. I could hear sqeals of excitement.

'Come on,' a new but obviously angry voice called, 'I can't believe they even let you in!' she continued.

'Shut up,' I called back wincing in pain.

'Well hurry up, I seriously I can't believe that those totally cute; no hot; no handsome; no sexy; no cute, well you get what I mean.' she said while walking towards me.

'My dear, with all those comments my heart is filled with joy,' Ranmaru said stepping in between us with a "Let's sleep together, tonight" face, 'I'll meet you in the carpark after the photo shoot.'

'Pardon?' asked the arrogant voice.

'When you said all those delightful compliments you must have meant me right?' Ramaru said sounding really stuck up.

'No,' she said blankly, 'I meant them not you.' she continued pointing at the 3 other Radiate Beings.

'WWHHAATT??!!' yelled the 3 so loudly that even the fan girls ran away.

(Ranmaru just turned into stone so I bashed till it became powder)

'Na-da!' she said making a face, 'though the hottest has to be Takano-sama.'

And awkwardly I seemed so angry that it took over me before I could control the words.

(All the boys were present including Noi)

'Shut up SUT!' I yelled standing no longer in chibi form, my hair suddenly straighten; 'you arrogant woman your the one who shouldn't be here BTCH!!!'

Before I got the chance to say any thing else a fist was heading for my face, not ready for a fight it was within 1 inch before another fist came and caught it.

'T-T-Takano- sama.' she stuttered, 'why are you defending her!!???'

'Because,' Kyohei began with a childish yet mature face along with a smirk growing, 'she's my girlfriend.'

'WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????' the world yelled.

(Bang) all the girls who heard fainted except Noi, Sunako and the girl; instead she got weak in the legs)

'T-T-Then have you shared a kiss?' a girl said just managing to pull herself up

'Yeah, more then once.' Noi said in reply for Kyohei.

Nodding to show it was true kyohei smiled devilishly.

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled the SUT.(She was the only one who heard because the rest had alreaady fainted)

'Miss Nakahara, will you start the photo shoot so the missy there can get her phtos done?' said a polite half deaf old man.

'Sure.' I said with a elegant smile.

-  
(After a fair bit of time)

.:Sut:.

'That little BICH,' I mumbled unhappily, 'how dare she kiss MY Takano-sama honestly who does she think she is!'

'Next!' yelled the camera man impatiently.

'Die Sunako Nakahara!' I cursed before I put on a fake smile.  
-------------------------

.:Sunako:.

'Why was I feeling so angry?' I asked myself over and over again, 'Should I ask Noi-chan?' I asked myself walking towards Noi's direction.

'Hi Sunako-chan!' Noi waved.

'Hey, can I have a moment?' I asked as she was talking to a few girls.

'Yeah, course.' she replied

-------------------------

'OMG!Are you serious!' Noi yelled quietly.

'Yeah.' I replied with wrinkle growing on my forehead.

'I have to tell the boys!' she said turning to the boys direction.

Before I could do anything something, well someone put their hand on me; it was the girl who dissed me before.

'I heard what you said and that ain't happening!' she said in a tone that would normally make a normal person pee in their pants, but I know I'm not normal.

'Are you so sure?' Noi jumped in.

It so happens while we were talking her eyes grew fires which caught everyone's attention.

'Well then, how about the person who wins gets Tanako-sama's feelings and the other stops thinking about him?' she asked looking into Kyohei's eyes.

When she turned back to me Kyohei started to make puking motions. Which made me giggle.

No longer in chibi I was giggling happily, while the boys around who saw began to have bloody noses.

Kyohei decided to push me further, because soon I found a sudden weight on my shoulders and whispered this into my ear.

"Are you going to try? Or are you going to make me have to date that eh-hem girl who calls me "Takano-sama" Sunako?"

'Well, whats your answer you ugly, ugh even when your not in chibi.' she said rather annoyed tone.

'Who are you calling ugly?' I said with my eyebrow twitching from the weight of Kyohei.

'You of course, who else me?'

'Yeah.' I said sliding Kyohei weight to the floor face first as I stepped forward.

'Ta--'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:Please review!!!)  



	4. The Paper Story

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been writing this story, but after I reread it I didn't like how I did so many mistakes so if you've read it already it the same except less errors. I'm planning to update the 5th chapter soon by the way. So hope u enjoy!

The Beginning of The Paper Story

.:Nemesis of Sunako:.

'Ta-' was all I could get in before everything went black.

Half conscience I felt my back hit the floor or something, I could see the light that shone through my eyelids slowly disappearing; growing darker and darker till I couldn't tell what was going on around me.

---------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eye lids. Everything was groggy, but all I could see that I wasn't too far from the place I fell. Looking around I saw Yuki at my side.

Concern written all over his face, I could feel myself reach towards him.

'Hi. . .' he said softly, oh my god; how can he be a guy I thought, he seem so female; still he's so frigging CUTE!!!!!. 'Um, sorry about Sunako.'

'Oh, it's alright.' I said not actually listening, only to the soft voice of Yuki.

Wait. . . Who the hell is this "Sunako" chick? I thought mentally using my hands for the ".

Before I could ask anything else I heard Yuki call "Sunako" in.

---------------------------------------------------------

I sat there in shock. . . Staring at "Sunako".

'Um, H-h-how do you know each other?' I stuttered.

At the moment a gorgeous guy came in A.K.A Takano Kyohei (sama).

'We live together, all 5 of us.' he replied in his silky voice that I only just manage to hear what he said.

'F-f-five?'

'Yes, Yuki, Ranmaru, Kyohei, Sunako and Takenaga.' answered Noi.

(I never really liked her, everyone says she's pretty, well, compared to me she's dust.)

'WHAT?!?!??!' I practically yelled. 'Erm. . .I mean what?'

'Exactly how many times do you want us to repeat it?' Takenaga asked in a rather annoyed tone, still he sounded hot in a calm way as usual.

'Until you say that you met her off the road or something I guess.' I replied simply.

'Too bad for you, but to be honest; I wish it was true.' mumbled "Sunako".

'Oh, your still here? I thought you left.' I said. I have to admit I did sound a little mean, but who cares about her?

'Well, come on Suna-choin! I wanna go homie omies!' Takano - sama said childishly in chibi mode (In chibi form he is still cute!) tugging a chibified "Sunako".

Noi started rounding everyone else around me and pushing them to the exit.

'Now I dun wanna pushy ooshy youie so pwease go on. And And I'm weally hwugawi so can we pwetty pwease go homie omie soooon?' Takano-sama continued, God. . . I wish I had a camera. . . . No wait video camera!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Noi:.

'You know, why exactly did you do that act just then?' I asked in the car.

'I was bored and it seemed a good way to get out at the time.' he replied. Personally I thought he was lying.

Hehehehehe he was blushing too, both then and now.

'I think Sunako's going to LOVE the next dress type.' I commented when it got quiet.

'Can you not talk like I'm not here?' Sunako asked staring out the window scaring the people outside who saw her. 'but why would I love it?'

'Forgot already? Amazing. Well, they are a magazine so they have to have something you know?' I continued, 'It's Halloween best bit of all, they're having a poll so in the next issue who ever got the most "Pretty but Scary" votes gets a boost in the competition.

'How does this help me exactly?' she asked rather bluntly.

'Oh, you pain me!' I said sarcastically, (I never thought of myself as sarcastic) 'Sunako! Your pretty, you can be (very to be precise) scary too at times.'

'Ah! I know what your talking about now! The one where you have to make your own dress.' Yuki added after listening and putting everything he knew together.

At that moment I saw a spark of interest in Sunako's eyes at the thought of making her own spooky dress.

'So, have fun designing!' I said cheerfully going out into my home.

.:Nemesis of Sunako:.

'What a fag!' I thought to myself aloud.

After the boys had felt I asked a guy where I was.

It turns out "Sunako" had punched me hard enough so I went out.

Events after events worse and worse.

What a horrible person that "Sunako" girl is, she saw how gorgeous I am so she gives me a black eye.

And my face is sooooo ugly now, at times I think I'm her, now that's ugly!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

.:Narrator:.

The Halloween Day Model Competition

Sunako and her Nemesis plus 20 other girls were left for the "Make a Dress".

To make sure everyone didn't cheat the girls were to be locked into the arena with their designs.

They bring their required equipment; any cheater were be immediately disqualified.

There friends and family etc. could come visit but only watch them through a glass wall.

Sunako happily designed her dress but made sure no one saw it, of course; the boys and Noi were so curious about it. . . Especially Kyohei.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Aww. . . Come on Sunako! Let me seeeeeee!!!' Kyohei whined as they prepared her for the lock in.

'Are you sure you want to see what I drew today?' she replied in her normal chibi form.

'Oh, of course I don't. That's exactly why I'm asking to see it. . . . OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE IT!!!' he basically yelled.

Sunako showed a little bit of humor on her face then she tried to hide it by frowning.

She handed him a folded piece of paper.

'Yes!' he said as he opened it. 'I get to see it and not. . . .' he paused and looked at Sunako with a evil face in a playful way.

She saw his face and giggled in her unchibified form. . . Humanly and smiled as she ran away from him.

Everyone watched what had happened, after a quiet pause everyone was turning to each other as though it was a dream.

Yuki had got out of the phase first.

He ran to get the piece of paper that had been scrunched up after Kyohei had read it.

He slowly unfolded it. He laughed. Everyone started to crowded around him. They saw why he was laughing. Not a loud cackle laugh but just a normal soft laugh.

They look at Sunako, their eyes stuck to the happy, smiling, pretty, blooming, raven haired lady.

A/N: I wonder what the paper says. . . . Oh! I have an idea! Should I tell you? Nah, hopefully I won't forget again...


End file.
